Hogarth Hughes
Hogarth Hughes (born June 22, 1948 in Rockwell, Maine) is the main protagonist of the 1999 Warner Bros. animated movie, The Iron Giant. In 1957, nine year old Hogarth lives with his widowed mother, Annie, who works at a local diner and is trying to make ends meet after Hogarth's father (who was never seen or mentioned in the movie, although there is a photo of him in Hogarth's bedroom) passed away two months before the events of the movie. At the diner one day, Hogarth overhears a fisherman named Earl Stutz talking about an "invader from Mars" that came crashing down to Earth. That night, while investigating that the TV antenna was bitten off, Hogarth sets out to discover this "invader" and finds a 50-foot-tall robot called The Iron Giant, which has a huge appetite for anything metallic. When the giant gets tangled in electric wires, Hogarth saves him from electrocution. With the help of a beatnik named Dean McCoppin, Hogarth helps hide the giant in his Junkyard. Later, when the government tries to destroy the giant, Hogarth gets knocked unconscious in the pursuit. The giant mistakes this for his death and snaps at the government, turning into a deadly war machine. When Hogarth recovers, he is able to calm down the giant, telling him "you are who you choose to be." Kent Mansley orders the USS Nautilus to launch a nuclear missile at the giant soon after. But the giant, saying goodbye to Hogarth and telling him not to follow, takes off into the sky and intercepts the missile to save the town of Rockwell from nuclear destruction. Sometime later, a memorial statue has been dedicated to the giant that Dean (now Hogarth's stepfather) constructed at the park, and Hogarth recieves the only piece of debris recovered from the explosion, a jaw bolt. That night, when the bolt starts to move on its own, Hogarth lets it roll into the countryside. In the Langjokull glacier in Iceland, the giant starts reassembling itself in the final scene of the movie. In the movie, Hogarth is voiced by Eli Marienthal. He usually wears a red black sweater with a T-shirt over it, with blue pants and red and white sneakers. Memorable quotes *(After learning that the TV antenna was bitten off) "Come on! Stupid antenna!" *''(After finding the giant in the forest)'' "Wow. My own giant robot. I am now the luckiest kid in America! This is unbelievable. This is the greatest discovery since...I don't know...television or something!" *"So we can't call Ripley's Believe It or Not because, well...they wouldn't believe it." *"Welcome to downtown Coolsville! Population...us!" *"Well...goodbye." (Hogarth starts walking away, the Giant follows him) "No, no. Me go, you stay. No following. Good." (Hogarth walks away, the Giant still follows him) "I TOLD YOU! I'll come back tomorrow! NOW STAY!" (Hogarth walks away and the Giant still follows him) "NO, NO, NO! BAD ROBOT!" *''(After seeing the giant repair itself)'' "Wow! You can fix yourself? Neat-o!" *"You are who you choose to be." *''(After the government leaves Dean's junkyard)'' "Bye, Kent, and all that implies". *"See ya later." Pictures of Hogarth Hughes - Hogarth Hughes/Gallery Category:Characters